Flames of Ice
by Tiffany 'n' Peyton
Summary: 19 years after Twilight Rewritten... Our favourite couple, Bella and Jake for anyone that's confused... not that you should be... have children! Drama, accidents, betrayal, complications, romance, break-ups, fights... it's all here and it's going to be huge... Flames and Ice battle for dominance... who will win? Who will be the survivor? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

Prologue 

Bella's P.O.V

Nineteen years had passed since I had married Jacob and eighteen years had passed since the birth of my children.

My eldest, JJ, was an exact copy of Jacob. He had the tan skin, dark hair and coffee brown eyes. He's quite tall as well, just like Jacob. JJ has always been loud, adventurous and sporty. I hardly ever find him inside and it's hard to keep him still; he always has to be moving. Before he phased, he was very sarcastic and he could be quite immature. Since phasing though, he has become a lot quieter and a little more serious although he still loves his sports and he has found an interest in the guitar.

Elliot was my second born, about ten minutes after JJ actually. Elliot looks a lot like JJ but his features are a little more rounded, like mine. He's always been the opposite of JJ. He's quiet and enjoys being inside. I'll normally find him curled up somewhere with a book. He often says he would enjoy being outside if it wasn't for the cold, dreary weather of La Push. On the odd sunny day, he'll sit out on the deck or find a place out in the forest by the edge of first beach but of course, he'll always have his book or sketchpad and art stuff with him. I'm not very artistic myself and neither is Jacob so I don't know where he got his artistic ability from. Anyway, he often comes home dripping wet because knowing La Push, the weather is just unpredictable.

Both my boys can have quite a temper but it's something I've learned to deal with. Having a family full of wolves, well, you learn to deal with these things.

Finally, I have sixteen year old Italia. She wasn't expected to be honest but I don't regret having her.

Jacob was happy to finally have a little princess.

The boys though, well, they weren't too pleased at the time but they quickly got over it once they met their sister. She was like me in more ways than the boys.

She had my pale skin, round eyes, brown hair and unfortunately, my clumsiness. Her eyes were a mix of both my chocolate brown and Jacob's coffee brown.

Italia loved to dance. Ever since she could walk she would always jump around and sway to the music on the radio or on the television. When she was five, Jacob and I decided to put her into dance classes and she just keeps getting better. She's dedicated, I'll give her that. She's also very extreme. If something seems dangerous, she'll get involved just for the sake of doing something that, in her mind, is fun. There have been many times she's given us quite a scare. The first time was when she was fourteen. She decided it would be fun to get on a skateboard and be towed along at the back of a car. Her friend Bethany's brother had just started driving and being the idiot he sometimes is, decided to go along with the girl's plan.

I never trusted him after that because Italia ended up being tossed a good twenty metres from the road. When we found her, she was unconscious.

Shaking the thought from my head, I walked into the living room when I heard the front door slam shut. I first caught sight of Jacob.

He looked at me and covered his ears. At first, I wondered why but merely seconds later Italia began squealing excitedly.

In her hand, she held a piece of paper.

Running over to me, still squealing, she shoved the piece of paper into my hand.

"Read it!"

I sighed and looked down at the piece of paper in my hand.

It was a scholarship to a professional dance academy in England.

No wonder she was excited.

**A/N: And that was the prologue for Flames of Ice... Did you like? I know, I know... not much happened but Italia's scholarship to this dance academy is going to play a major part in the upcoming drama! I'm hoping to get at least three reviews before chapter one makes an appearance...**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: To the guest that reviewed as oreo, I don't know if you'll see this but I'm glad you liked my first story and it's okay that you didn't review it. I know many people didn't review and I mean, not everyone is going to review. Whether they forgot, which I know I do... speaking of which.. I have to go review a story I found and love... I'm always forgetting to review but I remember like, days after I read the chapter... anyway, I'm happy that I get a few reviews on my chapters... one is better than none.**

Chapter 1 – Scholarship

Italia's P.O.V

I walked into the dance hall and found Miss Nikki with a few other dancers. Dad sat down on one of the bench seats along the far wall to watch.

Most parents drop the kids off and come back to pick them up once the dance classes are finished but not my Dad.

He loves to watch me dance. That and he's also really over protective.

I placed my bag in the back corner with all the others and went out to stretch.

While I was stretching, I glanced over my shoulder and saw Dad watching me with a big smile on his face.

"I'm just stretching, what's so interesting about that?" I called as I tied my hair back.

His laughter, along with Miss Nikki's echoed across the hall.

I just shook my head and continued to stretch until Miss Nikki began the class.

"Alright, I think we should get back to rehearsals. Our big showcase is in two weeks and we need to be ready," Miss Nikki said after about ten minutes.

The group then began to get in their positions for the start of the opening number.

Sophie and I, since we were the shortest in the group, were in the front row. Everyone else was behind us in a random yet organised order.

I got into my starting position and waited for the music to start.

"1... 2... 3," Miss Nikki said and the music started.

I moved to the music, the dance steps already burned into my brain. For me, this opening act was as easy as walking; as easy as breathing.

For a group who had only been able to practice this dance routine together five times, we were really good. We actually looked as if we had been dancing this routine together for years.

As the music came to a stop, I raised my arms above my head and froze, just as the other girls did.

"Great job!" Miss Nikki exclaimed. "Alright, moving onto routine two," she said.

I stepped away from the group and grabbed my water bottle. I wasn't in routine two but I was in routine three.

I watched as some of the older dancers did their routine and once they were finished, I went back over to where I was meant to be standing.

We went over the multiple dances for the showcase and by the time we finished, I was out of water and breathing heavily.

"Great work today everyone, you were amazing. I think we have these routines down and ready to go! Next week, when I see you again, we will do dress rehearsals then we'll go and practice on stage, have a great weekend," she smiled.

The other dancers began to grab their bags and I slowly stood up from my seat on the floor.

I walked over and picked up my bag but as I was about to walk back over to Dad, Miss Nikki stopped me.

"Italia, can I talk to you please?" she asked.

I glanced over at Dad then nodded. "What is it Miss Nikki?"

"Well, just so you know, you're not in trouble," she said with a slight laugh. "Anyway, do you remember that man we had here the other week? The one that was watching you all dance and rehearse?"

I nodded.

About three weeks ago we had a dance instructor come in and show us a few different dance steps and we were supposed to copy him.

I did, of course, but being me I also put my own twist on the dance.

"Well, he wasn't any ordinary dance instructor Italia, he was a dance instructor from a professional dance academy in England. He's choreographed dances for television, music videos and stage performances all around the world and do you want to know something? He liked you. He really did. He was utterly impressed with your twist on his dance steps and well, to show how much he liked you, he told me to give you this. It came in the post this morning," Miss Nikki said, holding out a white envelope.

I could feel my heart rate increase as I reached out and took the envelope.

With a slightly shaky hand, I opened it and pulled out a piece of paper.

On it, was a hand written note.

'Italia, I was very impressed with your dancing and you have a lot of talent. I wouldn't expect someone as young as you to have such talent. Please consider my offer, I look forward to seeing you soon... hopefully. Henry.'

My eyes widened and I pulled something else out of the envelope.

It was a scholarship to Henry's Dance Academy in England.

It was a dance academy for the best young dancers in England and occasionally Henry would find a talented young dancer somewhere in the world and offer them a scholarship.

I just froze as I read the page in my hands.

Moments later I squealed and I felt my Dad's hand on my shoulder.

I simply turned and shoved the piece of paper at him. "Read it," I said, unable to keep the smile off my face.

My Dad just sighed and read the piece of paper. "Wow..." he said. "Great job baby girl."

"Can I go? I mean... please. I know we'd have to move to England and all but... please," I begged.

"I'd have to talk to your mother about it," he replied.

"Well let's go then!" I exclaimed, already running out the door of the dance studio.

I heard my dad chuckle and before I knew it, we were driving home.

We finally got home and I ran inside. Dad followed but moved away from me slightly.

I saw my Mom walk into the living area and look at Dad.

I just squealed and ran towards her. I then shoved the piece of paper into her hand.

"Read it!" I exclaimed.

She sighed and looked down at the paper.

"A dance academy? In England?" she said.

I just nodded. "Please can I go? It would be so awesome!"

I noticed my brothers JJ and Elliot look up from their video game when Mom mentioned England.

"Italia, do you realize how much moving to England will cost?" Elliot asked.

I started thinking and just shrugged.

"I don't know Italia. I want you to be happy and receiving a scholarship to this dance academy is amazing and I'm so proud of you but we just don't have the money to move," Mom said sadly.

"But... we can get the money right? Look, I only have until August to let them know if I'm coming or not. If they don't have a response, I won't be able to get in until next year and well, I want to go now," I pouted.

"We can't afford it Italia. I'm sorry. I wish I could let you go but money doesn't grow on trees and we're not rich. Sure, your father has a successful garage here in La Push and he makes good money but we need to buy food and necessities and after doing all that, we just wouldn't have the money to move."

I felt really upset at hearing that.

Yes, I knew we need to buy food to survive and all but I really wanted to go to this academy.

"I get it. Needs over wants. I don't need the dance academy," I said sadly. "I'll be back soon."

With that said, I turned and walked back out the front door and started heading towards First Beach.

I just needed a little time to think.

**A/N: Aww... will Italia be able to attend the Dance Academy or not? Will the Black family be able to afford it eventually? Reviews are like Jacob's hugs!  
**


End file.
